Some compounds having a cyclopropane ring are known to be useful as raw materials for flavor compositions and/or fragrance compositions. For example, [1-methyl-2-(5-methyl-4-hexen-2-yl)cyclopropyl]methanol has an odor similar to those of citrus and 3-methyl-5-phenyl-1-pentanol, with rosy floral note (WO 2012/160189 A1). Meanwhile, 1-methyl-2-[(2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentyl)methyl]cyclopropyl]methanol has a natural sandalwood-like odor (US 2010/0069508 A1). In addition, 2-(1-phenylethyl)cyclopropylmethanol and the like are known as compounds having a cyclopropane ring and a benzene ring, but their odors are not mentioned (Synthesis (1999), No. 6, 1063-1075).